


Burning up

by ShyLittleMouse



Category: Original Work
Genre: /r/GoneWildAudio, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fingering, Forced Eye Contact, Forced begging, Kissing, Kitchen Sex, M4F, Marking, Multiple Orgasms, Outercourse, Ownership, Size Difference, Teasing, Wall Sex, cum for me, mdom, pinning, possessive, script offer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:21:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyLittleMouse/pseuds/ShyLittleMouse
Summary: You're making dinner for you and your partner when she walks in. She wants something from you. Are you going to give it to her or will it just end up burning up?
Kudos: 16





	Burning up

**Author's Note:**

> Authors note- The tone you're going for is teasing and snarky but not condescending. Please no pregnancy mentions.

[kitchen sounds]

Oh hey, love.

Not much. Just prepping stuff for dinner.

Aha. funny. That only happened once you know and if I remember correctly you're the one who seasoned it.

Mhm, that's what I thought.

[chuckles]

No, I don't mind if you sit on the counter. Make yourself comfortable.

[kitchen noises]

Yeah, should be ready to go soonish.

Just gotta finish mixing this.

Is that so?

[sighing]

Could you please stop making that sound? It’s obnoxious.

Oh, hardy har har.

Besides, I was here first and cooking dinner for us.

Well, aren't you in a sassy mood today.

Oh yes, you are.

[kitchen noises]

Are you trying to rile me up?

No? Funny, I don't believe that.

Uh-huh. Riiiiight.

Don’t think I can’t see that little smirk.

[annoyed sound]

Alright. That’s it.

[clattering sounds]

Don’t look away. Look. At. Me.

What no more smart remarks? You’re awfully quiet now love.

Oh? didn't expect me to do something about it, did you?

[chuckles]

Bullshit.

I know you. sometimes you have a difficult time… asking for what you want. 

So instead you play a game of “how much can I try to annoy him until he snaps”. 

You only do this when you want me to fuck you hard and deep.

Mm. If I was to I dunno… slip my hand into these shorts and panties I wouldn’t find you wet?

Is that what you’re telling me love? Because I will *happily* prove my theory. 

I didn’t say you could look away. 

Look at me. 

Do you want me to touch you?

Say please sweetheart.

Scoot to the edge and move your hips forward.

[whispering] good girl.

Oh… what do you know.

You’re wet.

What a surprise.

Awww. don’t get shy on me now.

Your pussy obviously needs attention.

I’m gonna just… ease a finger in.

Is this what you wanted love? To have a/my long thick finger in you?

Slowly pumping in and out of you.

Giving you what you crave.

Only one finger so far and you’re already starting to turn into a mess.

Sweetheart, I can’t understand you over those muffled noises you’re making.

What was that?

I’m going to stop completely if you keep it up.

Mmmm… much better.

I bet this feels so fucking good, doesn’t it? My fingers can go so much deeper than yours.

Reaching all the places that feel so good.

Like this spot here.

Ohh… that was a loud one.

If I do it again…

[chuckles]

I love seeing you like this you know.

An absolute squirming mess.

Knowing I'm the one who’s making you feel so fucking good.

That you belong to me.

[deep kiss]

You sound so good sweetheart fuck.

I think you could use another finger.

You’re so flushed.

Does it feel good being stretched with my fingers like this?

[deep kiss]

Your hungry pussy is absolutely dripping all over my hand.

Would you like me to replace my fingers with my cock and fuck you balls-deep?

[deep kiss]

Good. Because I’m going to fucking breed you sweetheart.

Mmm… you love the sound of that, don’t you?

[chuckles]

Get off the counter and stand up.

Mmm, come on, obey and do as you're told.

Good girl.

Turn around and lean over the counter. Yes just like that.

[unzipping sound]

What am I doing?

[clothing sounds]

[groan]

Fuck. that feels better.

[stroking sounds]

I’m doing exactly what it sounds like.

Oh? Did you think I was just going to give you my cock immediately?

Yes, I'm still going to breed you but I don’t think you quite learned your lesson yet.

[chuckle that turns into a moan]

[stroking sounds]

How does it feel knowing what you’re aching for just out of your reach.

Annoying isn't it.

If you had just fucking asked for what you wanted you would have gotten what you wanted sooner.

Don’t you wish it was your pussy gripping my cock.

[stroking sounds]

Oh so now you’re asking.

I’ll tell you what.

Since you’ve been obedient, I'll consider giving you a reward for using your words.

[stroking sounds]

Ah ah. I didn’t say you could move yet.

You're gonna stand here and grind your ass on me and earn it. Show me that you really want it

[chuckling]

Maybe If I hear something I like, I'll consider giving you my cock.

[groaning]

Fuck this feels good.

Mmmm… I know you do.

You love how easily I can pin you. That I can take what I want. Not that you protest.

[growl]

In fact [whisper] you get so much wetter whenever I do.

[moan]

Keep telling yourself that love we both know the truth.

I can feel your legs starting to shake.

In fact… I want you to turn around.

Do I need to repeat myself? I said.

Turn. around.

[chuckles]

Mmm… I fucking knew it.

You’re dripping.

Oh really? So if I was to start grinding.

[groaning]

Into your pretty swollen clit.

You wouldn’t have a problem with that?

No?

[amused] you’re a shitty liar you know.

[growl]

I didn’t tell you to move.

Until you admit you need my cock we’re going to stand here and do this.

[moan]

Fuck you feel good. Just imagine how much better it’d feel to be full.

Having me buck into you over and over again. Breeding your pussy until you can’t take it anymore.

Don't you want my arms around you? My weight crushing you? My cock inside of you? I can tell you want to be my good girl.

[moan]

I thought so.

[chuckles]

Bend your neck for me.

I’m going to mark you.

[whispering] good girl.

[suck]

[growl]

[lick/suck]

God, I love the noises you make. 

[suck]

Please? Please what?

[suck]

[moan]

Are you going to finally admit it? Cause I can keep this up.

[lick]

[growl]

[suck]

I thought you’d never ask.

[deep kiss]

Back up against the wall love.

Yes, like that.

Mmm… did you think I was gonna let your hands be free?

[chuckles]

Not this time. Spread your legs for me.

[deep kiss]

Good girl.

[groan]

Oh god. Fuck.

You’re so fuckin’ tight and wet.

[deep kiss]

Practically burning up.

I’m going to empty my balls into you.

[sex]

God, you’re just dripping all over me.

All you wanted was to be bred, isn’t it?

[sex]

Just getting fucked over and over again.

Fuck.

Tilt your head.

Need to mark what's mine more.

[sucking]

[sex]

Going to cum so deeply you’ll drip for fucking days.

[sucking]

Harder? Say please sweetheart.

[sex]

[growl]

You love when I fuck you like this.

God. Louder.

I want to fucking hear how good this feels.

[sex]

[growling in the listener's ear] Tell me how much you love it. How much you *need* it.

fuck.

[sex]

[suck/lick]

Moan for me.

Your pussy feels so fucking good. I love how it wraps around my cock.

How much smaller you are than me.

[sex]

You’re mine sweetheart.

All fucking mine.

[sex]

[deep kiss]

Moan my fucking name.

Show me who you belong to.

Give me what's mine.

Cum for me.

[improv to orgasm]

[come down slowly]

[deep kiss]

Are you alright?

Good.

Cause I’m not finished just yet.

You’re gonna cum for me again.

[growl]

I’m going to finger my cum into you nice and deep.

mmmm... you flush so beautifully whenever I do this.

[deep kiss]

God the way you moan.

I love being able to mark you like this.

Showing you that you’re mine in a way nobody else ever could.

You’re being such a good girl taking me to the knuckles again so soon.

You love it when I make a mess of you.

Are you close again?

Yeah? Perfect. 

Be good for me and cum. 

[deep kiss]

[improv to her second orgasm]

[she comes down slowly]

Fuck. you did so good sweetheart.

[kiss]

Mhm… I had fun too.

I’m gonna hold you for a bit before continuing to make dinner okay?

[chuckles]

Is that so? Well maybe after dinner I can clean you up with my tongue as dessert.

[kiss]

Shhhh… Just relax now.

[kiss]

[fade out]


End file.
